fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
School Idols Forever
School Idols Forever 'is a multimedia project developed by ''NozoFilms Studio and Moon Cat Comix (User:ВинКсения). It has released CDs, anime and comic adaptation. The project began on 21.07.2017. Plot Mia and her friends decided to create an idol unit to make their boring school life more interesting. (very very boring plot, i know) Characters Sunshine Girls 'Takatsuki Mia '''is the main protagonist of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 7, Class D) and is 14 years old. She is a bright, cheerful and passionate girl who loves idols. Her theme colour is pink. Her CV is Kizaki Sora. Mia is the leader of Sunshine Girls and its sub-unit, KawaII. 'Nanase Kaori is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 7, Class D) and is 14 years old. She is a good friend of Mia. She has calm and helpful personality. Her theme colour is orange. Her CV is Minami Aira. Kaori is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, AirA. Hanazawa Arisa 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 7, Class D) and is 14 years old. She is a good friend of Mia. She is kind, quiet and a little shy. Her hobby is sewing. Her theme colour is light blue. Her CV is Miyama Ren. Arisa is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, Amethyst. 'Kiriya Miho 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 6, Class A) and is 13 years old. She has calm, peaceful and friendly personality. She is passionate for dancing. Her theme colour is lime. Her CV is Yukino Megumi. Miho is a the leader of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, AirA. 'Sakura Nozomi 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 6, Class A) and is 13 years old. She is shy, introverted and a little crybaby. She is a big fan of idols. Her hobby is drawing and designing clothes. Her theme colour is pastel pink. Her CV is Matsura Yume. Nozomi is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, KawaII. [[Kuro Tenshi|'Kuro Tenshi]]' '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 6, Class C) and is 13 years old. She was born in Torio (the capital of Utarendo, the country where all my ocs live in), but later her family moved to Himesakura (the city where all characters of this serie live in). She is a chunnibyou-tsundere and calls herself "Kuro Tenshi, the black angel". Her theme colour is dark blue. Her CV is Suzuno Eri. Tenshi is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, Amethyst. 'Kaname Asuka 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 8, Class B) and is 15 years old. She is childish, immature and is fond of cute things, though she is the oldest member of the unit. Her theme colour is yellow. Her CV is Norisawa Mizuki. Asuka is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, KawaII. 'Aida Sumire 'is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 8, Class B) and is 15 years old. She is a himedere and thinks she is perfect at everything. She claims she is a very popular idol, though she had never performed on the stage before joining Sunshine Girls. Her theme colour is purple. Her CV is Megami Haruka. Sumire is the leader of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, Amethyst. 'Amamiya Tori '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is a student at Hanasaki Middle School (Grade 8, Class A, student council president) and is 15 years old. She is wise, cold, smart and serious. At first she was against the idea of idols, but then he had a change of heart. Her theme colour is green. Her CV is Oruri Yuko. She is a member of Sunshine Girls' sub-unit, AirA. Supporting Trivia * All the characters are pretty generic. * The CVs are not real people. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:WinXenia Category:School Idols Forever Category:Article stubs Category:Original Anime